Víveme
by Candy96
Summary: One-shoot huddy ubicado años después del final de la serie.


PARA VOS IARA,QUE NO ME CREÍAS,ACÁ LO TENES!

Holaaa,se me dio esta idea hace una semana ya,así que bueno,me senté y escribí. Espero les guste!

* * *

Era miércoles por la noche, Rachel se había ido en su primer campamento con los compañeros de la escuela y hasta dentro de dos días no volvería. Ahora su niña tenía 7 años, el pelo le caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y mantenía los mismos ojos grandes y curiosos. No podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido como para ahora todos los días vestirla con su guardapolvo y corregirla cuando leía apurada.

Sentada en sillón con una taza de té y las luces a medio prender contemplo su vida. Había conseguido todo lo que se propuso, se recibió de doctora en los años esperados, consiguió el puesto más alto posible, fue la directora de un hospital, y hasta tuvo a su hija. Sin embargo en lo profundo del corazón se sentía vacía, le faltaba el.

Miro el comedor y cómo había cambiado, ahora era de otro color, con ventanas más pequeñas, una mesa nueva, y muebles más modernos. Si no fuera por su culpa, su vida seguiría tal y como era, en cambio, ahora vivía paranoica, había cercado la casa e instalado un sistema de alarma computada, había dejado el puesto por el que tanto había luchado y comenzó a trabajar en una clínica más pequeña ejerciendo la rama en la que se había especializado, trabajaba un solo turno y tenía más tiempo libre para dedicarle a su hija.

Busco su celular en la cocina, entre los contactos busco a House y le envió un mensaje de texto. "¿noche de películas?"

Lo había perdonado a pesar de todo, era la ley de su vida, un circuito continuo de ir y volver, pero siempre juntos.

Vibró su celular, abrió el mensaje, House le había contestado. "Llevo helado".

Se sentó a esperar mientras llegaba y pensó en su historia. Tantos años de idas y vueltas, peleas y amistades, amor y pasión, para terminar separados, odiándose, temerosos, amándose todavía. Y aún que había renunciado a mucho por él, por su culpa, un día se dio cuenta de que no lo quería fuera de su vida. Las veces que pensaba en su corta relación, todo lo vivido se veía opacado por el "después", intentaba recordar, pero siempre quedaban en primer plano las peleas, discusiones, como la dejo sola, su comportamiento después de la ruptura. Y por más que quisiera, eran pocas las veces que se acordaba de la seguridad que le daba estar en sus brazos, su forma de amarla en cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada.

Cuando House llegó, se saludaron con un beso en la boca como de costumbre, solo en la intimidad de ellos dos se mostraban así, caminaron de la mano hasta el salón y ahí se sentaron a hablar de su día, comieron un poco del helado que había traído y luego se recostaron a ver una película.

Recostada en su pecho, no se molesto en mirar la película, se preocupo en sentirlo, recordar su aroma. En volver a convencerse que haberlo perdonado fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, porque sin Wilson, los dos estaban perdidos, no tenían a nadie más que a ellos solos. Se recordó que aún que no quisiera admitirlo, era el amor de su vida, y siempre lo sería, porque en todo lo que ya había transcurrido, nunca había encontrado a otro hombre tan increíble, que la conociera de todas las formas posibles, ni tampoco se arriesgaría a amar a alguien más, simplemente porque no quería amar a otro hombre que no fuera él, Gregory House.

* * *

En el momento en que recibió su mensaje supo que lo necesitaba. Casi nunca era ella la que proponía que se vieran, a decir verdad, él era el que siempre la llamaba porque estaba en camino o porque quería verla. Nunca le diría que no, y tampoco quería arriesgarse a hacer las cosas mal, con Lisa Cuddy caminaba de puntas de pie sobre un piso de cristal, ella se había arriesgado a mucho cuando decidió perdonarlo luego de semejante accidente que provoco y dejar que vuelva a su vida.

Sumiso fue, llego lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando le abrió la puerta, en sus ojos vio nostalgia, tristeza, amor. Trato de despejarla de todo, que hablen un rato, hasta le conto algún chiste sin sentido que sabía, pero no lo logro. Entonces solo pensó que lo mejor era que la acompañara, no importaba si estaba triste, solo lo necesitaba a él en ese momento.

La abrazó y dejo que se recueste encima suyo, sabía que no iba a mirar la película, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba tenerla cerca suyo, en sus brazos. La amaba. La amaba de una forma que no podría hacerlo con otra persona, la amaría hasta el final de sus días, incluso si no la tenía a su lado.

* * *

-Víveme. –Le dijo mientras lo separaba del beso, mirándolo a los ojos. La película había terminado y en cualquier momento se iría.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Víveme, quiero volver a sentirme viva, y solo tú puedes hacerlo. Ya no me importan los prejuicios, solo quiero volver a vivir.

Dejo que la bese, en cada parte del cuerpo, en cada rincón oculto, se sintió amada, respetada, vio como aquel hombre se le entregaba completamente. En sus brazos se sintió mujer, completa y realizada. Ya nada importaba, tenerlo en su vida era todo.

Volvió a vivir, junto con él, volvieron a vivir su historia juntos, dándole otra oportunidad. Complementándose siempre, el exceso de peleas, la falta de compañía y el equilibrio del amor. Eran un circuito constante de ir y venir, de la sobra de acá y la falta de allá.

Eran House y Cuddy, tan imperfectamente perfectos.

-Víveme sin miedo ahora, que sea una vida.

Fin!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Don't be afraid to leave a coment!


End file.
